Kaleidoscope Hearts Days Until December
by BlueSkyMornings
Summary: 17 years since the fall of Voldemort: 11 years since Tonks left Remuswith a promise. Now, moving back to London she finds him again, but everything’s changed: will the promise remain true? RT, AU rated for langauge. ON HOLD MIGHT CANCEL, SORRY
1. And 10 Years later

Prologue

Remus grabbed Tonks by the hand.

'Please don't go. Stay here. It's dangerous outside.' Remus' paling face was gentle and calm, and understanding. His dress robes replacing his shabby ones for the night were limp, drenched in the rain that was falling hard outside. 'We were having such a wonderful date, and then you dumped me.'

Tonks looked into Remus' eyes, but was sorry she did, and turned her head down to the floor quickly before he got a chance to change her mind. She had to find out who she truly was, and where she truly belonged.

'Remus, danger has been gone for six years now. Voldemort's gone.' Tonks told him, still looking to the floor. She had dreaded telling him she was leaving, and that she didn't know if or when she was coming back... 'And I told you, I need to go find myself. I can't be with you anymore.'

'But there are still people hunting down wizards, and Death Eaters are still on the loose. It's not safe for you to go away by yourself.'

Tonks started fuming. He didn't think she could manage herself?

'I'm fine Remus. Let. Me. Go!' She forcefully took her hand from his, even though it broke her heart. She kept reminding herself to stay calm. Arguing would get her nowhere.

'Bloody hell, please, at least tell me the truth. Tell me where you're going? How long will you be gone?' Remus tone was quickly turning into a mixture of worry, sadness, and anger.

'I'm not sure. But it doesn't matter, because I'm moving on. Until I find where I belong, I'm moving on. I might never come back. I love you, but I'm sure the love is only skin deep...' Tonks had to say this carefully. She fact that she said her love was only skin deep was a lie. But the part where she may never come back, and that she was moving on when she found out who she was... that was true.

She was trying to be brave and was struggling to keep her now blue hair (it was just recently pink) from turning brown.

Remus opened his mouth to reply, but Tonks kissed him, turned and walked out of the room with her shoulders held high, and a small, sad, smile on her face.

'Don't go. I want you here.'

Tonks put her head down, near tears.

'Why won't you stay?'

Tonks remembers to be strong, and puts her head up and walks out the door, leaving Remus to fall to his knees in defeat.

And softly, almost like he hadn't heard it at all, and it was his heart speaking, he heard the soft mumbled last words, 'I love you Remus.'

Wearing her muggle clothes, she confidently walked out out onto the street, putting her hands in her jaket pockets on the cold Janurary morning, not turning back the whole journey to find who she was. And the great destiny that lie ahead of her.

11 years later.

Tonks sat by the rainy window looking out to the sky. It looked like a gray abyss today. Tonks remembered their last conversation word for word. Might as well... this was the 17th anniversary of the downfall of Voldemort, and the 11 year anniversary of when Tonks left Remus. Remembered the promise she had made to him, in so many words. The promise that she was moving on to find herself, and she might never come home. And she had moved on. Though she still loved Remus, she knew she would never see him again in her life. Even if she did go to Britain, and even though Kingsley was minister. She thought that him being minister would make some things easy on Werewolfs, but appearantly not. But as Minester, Kingsley promised new things no one else had while they were minister. It was something she read a few days ago:

BREAK INTO THE MINISTRY

Some people are complaining about the new laws set against werewolfs. As you know, with the Ministers orders, there are new laws every so often, and they are as strict as ever. Since the two wars, restrictions and legislaions against werewolves have decreased a lot, so that they had more freedom, and people didn't look upon them with disgust, but suddenly they have been increased. The following werewolves, and their helpers, two half-werewolves, are to be sent to Azkaban.

Damion Conly Alfred Tanner Remus Lupin Bill Weasley Taylor Creanly Marcus Lest Isabel Hues

Some people will object to some of the punishments towards the individuals concerned in this raid. The Ministry tells us that this is for the safety of our people.These people are to believed to have been attacking the Ministry, although it is thought that B. Weasley and R. Lupin were looking for information when they broke into the M.O.M. on Monday night, and were simply using the others as cover, and were suspected to be working with dark Wizards. The Aurors are leading full investigations on all these accusations, but as of now nothing is promising.

Tonks sighed. Part of her was relieved that he was not going to be there. That he was going to be in Askaban. She really didn't want to talk to Remus, but on the other hand, she did. She was moving back to London after all these years, and she had to admit, it was a tad bit unnevering...

So was this a good thing or a bad? Definatly good, she decided, after a few more moments of thought. What if Remus had moved on? Better yet, what if he hadn't? And for him to see she had... that wouldn't be good.

Tonks. She thought about her name. She used to work at the Minestry, but not anymore. Of course. The only ones she kept in touch with were Harry and Ginny, and of course Hermione. They could keep the secret. Not so much Ron. But that's how she kept getting the Daily Prophet. She was living as a muggle now. Somewhere in Europe called Croatia. Just because it was random and no one knew much about it. Harry had made a habit of sending the Prophet whenever Remus was mentioned.

Being a muggle was hard at first, but she had gotten used to it. She stopped changing her hair. It was now a strawberry blond color. That's the color she kept it.

Tonks was still busy studing the rain patterns on the window an hour later. She couldn't sleep. It seemed like they had long, long, LONG, rainstorms ever since she left him. Then the questions hit her.

What information was Remus supposidly looking for? And why was Kingsley so hard on him? But she decided it didn't matter anymore.

Still the thought of Remus made Tonks' heart flutter, after all these years. But why? She'd truley moved on. She didn't love him. Or, she told herself she didn't.

Tonks shrugged of the thought of loving Remus. 'Not possible. Don't go there. Not again. You're without him, and you have a nice life.' And Tonks forced herself to stop thinking about it, and looked back outside to see the rain still pouring. Only now the sun was shinging through the rain, and there was a rainbow. For a few more moments, Tonks sat at the window, watching the rain ping off of sun dial, and the bird house, and onto the concret cement lining the garden.

The lilys and roses were covered in drops of the still pouring down rain, still relecting the area around to give the drops of rain a colorful hugh, and the rainbow was reflected on the pavement by the colorfully painted house. The house stood painted with blues, and greens, and pinks, purples, yellows, reds... every color imaginable! She would miss the house she had lived in for 10 years and the memories in the house were nowhere else, and all the liles. They were Sarah's favourites. She used to copy their colours so often... it had all changed now. They could grow more, but it would be different. The lilies were there for her. And all the colours you would get after a nice rainstrom like this one reminded her that everything changes with season, and every colour has a meaning. It was exactly the same with her metamorphmagus abilites.

'Well, better start packing. If I'm going back to London, I might as well not put if off any longer.' and she climbed off the window seal. 


	2. A Day for Introductions

Chapter one!

Why was Kingsley after him? He hadn't done anything wrong... unless you include breaking in to the Ministry to get some needed information doing something wrong. So now he was running through the Muggle streets of London trying to blend in. He had bought some new Muggle clothes and was wearing them whilst whistling and acting like a Muggle. When he got up that morning, he didn't know his day was going to go horribly... or really well... whatever way you see it. But after ten years of looking forward to nothing, and being miserable, it's only natural to expect another boring day- excluding running from the Ministry... but boy was he in for the surprise of his life.

Tonks was walking along beside an old bookstore, noting it was the same as when she came by here with Remus all those years ago. She was wearing old Muggle clothes and her hair remained strawberry blond so no one would recognise her. She was looking at the old books, blowing dust off them when she heard a crash.

She came raced out of the store to see what it was and saw a young girl with brown hair and red, purple, blue and pink highlights helping up a man with brown greying hair and with what looked like brand new clothes. He had old shoes and a few scars here and there.

She knew it was Remus instantly.

'I'm sorry sir. I wasn't looking where I was going. I was just really interested in this book! And I was on my way to the Library to meet my mum' the young girl said, semi-smiling.

'It's quite alright. I must confess that I too was not paying attention.' Remus looked at her, and was reminded of Tonks. Great. Just what he needed. He was always spotting Tonks somewhere or another, with one problem. It was never her. 'Would you like some chocolate as an apology?'

Tonks, who was standing a few feet away, did her best to suppress a chuckle at this. Remus and his chocolate.

'No thank you. I don't like chocolate.' The girl's small smile had disappeared on the spot.

Which made Tonks frown.

'I know I'm a stranger, but what's your name?'

Oh no- This was Tonks' time to cut in.

'Her name is Sarah.' she said with her chin held high. 'And we must be going. My husband is waiting for us.'

'I'm terribly sorry.' Remus told her, not recognising her a bit. 'I must...' just then he spotted the Ministry workers and decided to blend in.

'Sir? Is something wrong?' Tonks asked him while she watched him sub-consciously freeze and start fidgeting with his hands. Then he got a distant look in his eyes, and was back down to Earth.

'So, what did the teacher say about how Sarah was doing in school?' Remus asked Tonks. Then he muttered in an undertone, 'Please, go along with this.'

Her heart stopped. What was he doing? This was very strange. But then she noticed that there were some Ministry officials, and she whispered to her daughter to go along with her.

When the officials had passed him, Remus eyes showed immediate relief.

'Thank you very much Mrs...?'

Tonks felt a knot twist in her stomach. Her voice shaky she answered him. 'It's Wolfe. Dora Wolfe.' True. It had been Wolfe for eleven years, and she still wasn't used to it. She had changed it so that they couldn't find her. And they hadn't. Sarah was born Tonks, but Tonks changed it to Wolfe after the filing was official.

He smiled. 'Well, Mrs. Wolfe, I'm Remus Fennly. Nice to meet you. I guess we might see each other around.' He shook her hand.

'Maybe.' She returned his smile, and watched him leave. He had no idea.

'Mum, did you know that man I ran into today?' Sarah looked up at her mother from the couch; which was some of the only unpacked furniture in the house right now.

'What do you mean, Sarah?' Tonks was cooking lunch for her daughter. The Muggle way. Eleven years of living as a Muggle, and Tonks learned how to cook, clean, and be neat. She had to, espcially when she became a single mother. She had been married, but it hadn't gone well.

'You seemed to know the man.' Sarah's eyes burned a spot at the back of Tonks' head.

Tonks paused. She had hoped it wouldn't come to this. 'This is just great.' she thought. She set down her ladle. 'I... I used to know that man. Once upon a time, many years ago.'

'How do you know him?' Sarah sat up in her chair.

'Sarah,' Tonks walked over to her daughter and sat down, 'Please, just let it go. Those... aren't very good memories for me.' Tonks had a pained look in her eyes.

Sarah saw this, and she didn't want to hurt her mother, but she wanted to know more.

'Please? Just tell me one thing about this man.Just one thing.' Sarah begged.

Tonks sighed again. She looked into her daughter's eyes, and saw her dark, twinkling brown eyes. Sarah's heart shaped face was brightened in the light, and Tonks saw desperation. Sarah was always one to get so curious about the strangest things.

'That mans name was Remus Lupin. He worked as a Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, at that school, Hogwarts.' She didn't dare go near the fact that he was a werewolf, Sarah... well... the information wouldn't exactly go well with her. Ever since she was six, and had been bitten by a dog, Sarah was afraid of anything, ANYTHING, with fur. Even if they were nice and gracious, not to mention extremely smart.

'What house was he in? You never told me what house you were in either.'

Tonks looked down at the silver bracelet on her arm. 'He was in Gryffindor, and I was in Hufflepuff.' Tonks looked up at her daughter to see awe in her eyes.

'Will I get to go there? I'm almost eleven! I should get my letter come summer!'

'I don't know. I don't think I want you going there.'

'But why Mu...' Tonks cut her off.

'I just don't think it's a good idea, Sarah.' Tonks brushed a lock of Sarah's brown-pink hair behind her ear. Then she noticed it. A single part of the blue highlighted part of Sarah's hair momentarily turned blond, strawberry blond. But just as quickly as it came, it was gone. Tonks was happy, maybe, just maybe, Sarah was a Metamorphmagi. That would explain all the natural colours in her hair. 'End of discussion. Now, go take a shower. Lunch will be ready when you're all clean. Now go.' Tonks managed a smile.

Sarah obliged with a slightly annoyed moan, slid out of her chair, and sauntered out of the room, shooting her mother an annoyed but sweet look on her face, and when she saw her mother was watching, Sarah smiled and rolled her eyes, and Tonks held back a laugh, and stuck her tongue out before smiling to Sarah.

'Zoe, I'm fine. I miss you. We just arrived here, and my mother says that we might find great adventures here.' Sarah sighed.

The girl called Zoe sadly replied. 'Well, maybe I can move back to Britain with you. What are you going to do for fun?'

'I don't know Zo, my mother took me out today but there wasn't that much to do. I was born in Croatia, but I'm British.' Sarah sighed. She was talking on the phone (she knew she was a witch, but she was raised like a Muggle, and her best friend Zoe was a muggle).

'What did you do while you were out on the streets?' Zoe barely remembered when she lived in Britain. She was the same age as Sarah, but she had moved next door when they were both three.

'Well, I was walking outside a bookstore, when I ran into this man. That's the only interesting thing that happened to me.'

'Wow, than your life must be pretty dull.'

'The thing is, it felt like I knew him. And I just met him. My mother met him to. She had this melancholy look on her face. When I asked her why, she said he was an old friend.'

This made Zoe really interested.

'Do you think he could be your long lost dad?'

'No, I don't. Remember when we were five years exactly? We asked her to tell us about dad, and she said that she didn't know him well. He was kind, but they hadn't talked in years. I don't even know how I remember. I guess, even at five, it was important to me.'

Just then Tonks interrupted her.

'You two were always trouble makers. Are you talking to Zoe-May?' Tonks smiled, and Sarah smiled back. 'I'll just leave you to talk to her.' and Tonks walked off smiling.

'Have you met any friends yet?' Zoe questioned her.

'No, not yet. But if I do, no one will replace you.' Sarah jumped on her bed.

'I hope you can come visit me soon. I know it hasn't been that long, but I miss you already.' Zoe pouted.

'I know I miss you...' Sarah was looking in the mirror when she saw her reflection. 'Zoe, I'm going to have to call you back.'

'Is everything alright?'

'Yes, everything's just peachy.' Sarah reassured her.

'Oh, all right,' Zoe sighed, 'I'll talk to you later then!' and Zoe hung up.

'Mum,' Sarah came running and nearly crashed into Tonks. 'Bloody hell,' Sarah tripped over the rug, and Tonks caught her. Clumsy Tonks knew that Sarah was clumsy too. 'I saw something. In the fire!' Sarah panted. 'It looked like a face. I was talking to Zoe, and it appeared.' Sarah's eyes got large.

'Sarah, watch your mouth.' Tonks said. But on the inside she was screaming.'Oh, no' Tonks thought, pretending to be calm. 'Who had found me?' But she thought she knew the answer. Only one person would try that trick. Only one person... would break into M.O.M... to find information... 'Has he found me?' Tonks hoped he hadn't. Things would get greatly complicated. 


	3. No Point in walking into the past

I would like to thank all my readers. I know you read this story, but I'm not getting any reviews. My like the Cookie Monster. He loves Cookies, I love reviews. So I guess you can call me the Review Montser in a way.. if that makes sense to you. So even if you don't like the story, I LOVE critiqueing my story. So please review! THey're GREATLY apprecitated. So weither good or bad!!! Thanks to all those who read my story and are excited and impatient for the next edition! I'm SO sorry this is going so slow, I really am.

And I would LOVE to thank my LOVELY REVEIWERS!! Sorry I didn't thank one of you sooner, but now i have two people to thank. One reviewd the first chaper, the other the second. So, now, a little late, but better than never, I would like to say:

eponeena1388- thank you for you're review of the first chapter, my only review of the first chapter and on till i got the second review to review!! It meant a lot to me!!!

and

Moony73, you know who you are, thank you for reviewing my second chapter! I'm glad you like it! and trust me, you'll be VERY shocked with how this is going. The twists and truns are like .. mountains!! Yay mountains!!!

P.S. Sorry if I always have cliff hanging, on the edge of your seat, nail biting endings. This MIGHT be one of those, I'm just not sure... quite frankly... because it's up to you to decide what kind of ending you determine the ending to be. I can not end the ending simply and have you guess the ending so this ending isn't all this ending of this chapter seems to be.

P.P.S. Some of the grammatical erros not counting the spelling errors because I'm tried to fix those are MEANT to be there. -AAAHHHH!! ( that's you by the way!!!!!) -wink ( and that was me)

Without further ADO! I give you the story!!!

* * *

Chapter two: No Point in Walking into the Past

'Mum, who was that man in the fire?' Sarah locked her eyes with her mother.

'No one. Just forget you saw that.' Tonks said, getting up from the dinner table. Sarah had persistently been asking Tonks about the mysterious man in the fire for a day now.

Sarah sighed. She was going to get no where with her mum today.

'I'm going to the creek. I'll be back in an hour.' Sarah stood up.

She put on her trainers and sprinted for the creek. She was an exeptional runner, and could out sprint anyone. Her mum said one day that would prove to be very useful.

The first thing she did was crouch down, and gaze at her reflection, just thinking. She reached out to touch the water, causing her reflection to ripple, and fisted her hand, taking in the feel of the water, and closing her eyes, taking a deep breath. She then stood up and started walking, backwards, to the nearest tree. Counting to ten and taking a deep breath, she sprinted the distance of about 100 meters, and jumped swinging her arms and legs for momentum far enough to land perfectly in the middle of the widest part of the creek on a rock.

Then she heard a second, smaller splash.

'My locket!' she cried, reaching into the water as fast as she could, but that wasn't fast enough. The locket sunk to the bottom, and unable to stop herself, Sarah started crying.

She heard a twig snap, and even though she was usually very alert, she didn't even attempt to look up and kept crying. Her mum was going to kill her.

A hand rested itself on Sarah's shoulder.

'Don't cry. What's wrong?' and Sarah looked up to see a young girl, who looked about a year older than her, looking warmly into her face. The girl had brown hair with red tips, green eyes,and her hair was in a messy ponytail.

'My locket... mum... me... family... heir... and I... sunk... bottom...' Sarah managed to spit out in between huge sobs.

'Don't worry. Here.' and the girl jumped from rock to rock until she was on land. She then took off her tank top, revealing a swimming top, and took off her long trousers revealing shorts. Then she gracefully leapt back across the rocks to the spot where Sarah sat. 'Sorry. I don't have many clothes to wear, so I try to keep them dry, which means I have to take measures just in case.' she winked at Sarah, and dove into the six foot creek water.

Sarah watched her dive in amazement. She felt stupid because she hadn't thought of that, but then again, she couldn't swim well, and the water was really deep today.

She snapped out of her thoughts when the girl reappeared, bursting through the water and taking a deep breath. 'I had trouble pulling it out of the rocks. Here,' she tossed Sarah a river rock, 'I found this for you. I thought it was nice looking. And here's your locket!' She said smiling, holding up the locket, then getting up on the tall rock Sarah was sitting on.

'I'm sorry... I can't swim. Thank you so much. You just saved my life!' Sarah took the locket.

'It's no big deal. What's your name?'

Sarah looked up. 'My name?'

'Well, you've got to have a name, don't you?' she laughed kindly.

'It's Sarah. Sarah Wolfe. What's yours?'

'Sydney. Sydney Fennly.' she held out her hand, grinning widely.

'Fennly? That sounds familiar.' Sarah shook her hand, Sydney's big, goofy smile making her laugh, thus causing a bigger smile than Sydneys to cross her face.

'Come on. Let's get you back to your house.' Sydney said, skipping off on the rocks, until she stopped mid-step. 'Or would you like to come and hang out with me. I could use a friend, I have a feeling my dad will be worried becuase I was out like this. If it's alright with you that is. I know I just met you so...'

'No, I love making new friends. That's how my friend Zoe and I met. Only we were at school with a bunch of other kids.' Sarah said, some obviously on her mind.

'Well then, let's ask your Mum and Dad.' Sydney said reaching the bank.

'Actually, it's just me and Mum. I've never met my dad. I think Mum said he went into hiding... or he was killed... or maybe it was that she left him before I was born, not knowing about us... no, wait! I think he dissapeared, and my mum just moved on one day. But whatever the reason, she says he was a good man.' Sarah tried to force a smile, and got a little one. 'I don't really know - Mum never really talks about him.' Sarah put her hands in her pockets, shrugged, and lokk at Sydney, her smiling getting a litte bigger.

'I know how you feel. I knew my mum and dad, but I was only a few weeks old when they gave me up to the orphanage. Then my dad adopted me. It was just him. He's not married.' Sydney sighed. 'Sometimes I wish he'd just move on...' her eyes got big, as she glanced at her watch. 'Look, we better go! It's almost lunch! My dad's the best cook! How is your mum?'

'She's pretty good. She's still really clumsy, but she's not as bad, so when she's cooking, she either burns it or it goes flying across the room. It's funny and entertaining, but she's not as bad as she used to be so...' Sarah pretended that she was balancing on a tight rope for no particular reason at all, except to cure her boredom and have some fun. 'Hey, I'll race you to... see that fence? I'll race you there! First one there wins!' Sydney nodded.

'1... 2... 3...-' Sydney counted.- 'GO!' they shouted together. Sarah sprinted but was shocked to see Sydney neck and neck with her. Not many people, no one she could think of in fact, were as good as her. When Sarah sped up, Sydney sped up. She could jump just as well as Sarah.

In three minutes they were all the way from the creek to the fence.

'Wow, it must be genetic to run that fast. I mean, you look like a fast runner, so I'm assuming it runs in your family? I don't think I've run against anyone that good.' Sarah said panting.

'I know. I haven't either. But you sure did give me a run for my money. It looks as if we tied. Where's your house?'

Sarah pointed straight ahead.

'Nice!' cheered Sydney, and she followed Sarah into the yard.

'Come in, I want you to meet my mum. She's really cool!' Sarah opened the door and stepped over the threshold, motioning for Sydney to do the same. Sydney cautiously stepped over it, as if she was intruding on a mine field.

'There you are Sarah. I was getting worried about...' she stopped when she saw Sydney. 'Hello, I'm guessing you're a new friend of Sarahs? That's good. I'm glad Sarah has made a new friend. Pardon the mess, we just moved in. I'm Ms. Wolfe, Sarah's mother. ' Tonks smiled, still stirring the lunch she was making.

'Hello Ms. Wolfe. I was wondering if Sarah and I could go to my dads for lunch. But it seems you're already making it.' Sydney was looking around distractedly whilst she was talking; she was blankly looking at and old photograph on the counter, then glanced at the lamp, then at the kitehen, and finally looking at Tonks, still as blankly as she had looked at the old photogragh. Tonks looked familiar, but she couldn't exactly place it.

'Would you like to join us? Your father to. He's welcome to come.' Tonks smiled.

'No, he won't be able to make it. But I'm sure he will let me eat here, if I'm not intruding. I'll ask him.' and Sydney called her dad to get the okay, and stayed for dinner.

Dinner was like a shouting fest. The three of them were laughing, screaming, and talking all at the same time. It was like Sydney was family, and belonged there.

'Ms. Wolfe, I was just wondering. What was your first love like?' Sydney asked her, smiling between bites.

'Why do you want to know?' questioned Tonks.

Sydney shrugged. 'I just want to know. I'm into this stuff. I'm sorry if it's too personal.'

'She's not going to tell you. She won't even tell me. And I'm assuming her first love was my dad?' Sarah glared over at Tonks.

'No, Sarah, he was not your dad.' Sarah got this shocked expression on her face; what little her mom told her about their dad made it sound like he was her only true love. 'No, my first love was tall and handsome. He was studious and kind, and was a good friend.' Tonks pointed her fork at Sydney, then at Sarah, 'and that's all I'm saying.'

But Sydney still pressed her for information. 'What was it like? Was it love at first sight? Did he sweep you of your feet?'

Tonks sighed, and put her fork down. Her plate was almost empty and she was about to clean up.

'Sydney, I'll tell you this. It was love at second sight. But he never knew how much I loved him.' Tonks stood up. 'And he'll never know to what extent I loved him. But I don't anymore. So, there's no point in staying in the past.' and Tonks left and went into the kitchen.

'Yes well... I vote for she still loves him... she's just lost and doesn't know it yet... or she doesn't want to admit it.' Sarah confessed to Sydney.

'The way she sounded, I think she'll always love him. Which begs the question of who's your dad. If he wasn't the love of her life, then who was he? For all you know, he could be some random person off the streets.' Sydney put a hand on Sarah's lap and one over her heart, and put on a "caring" face. 'It's okay if that's true. I'm here for you!' Sarah slaped her on the arm playfully

'And who is your mum and dad are.'

Sydneys face dropped. 'Oh, I found him a long time ago. It wasn't what I expected. I'd rather not talk about it.' Sydney rushed, trying to get off the subject.

'Sorry Syd. I didn't know.

'It's okay. We could work together and find out who your dad and my mum are?' Offered Sydney.

'That would be great.' Sarah laughed, nodding and smiling.

They got up and put the dishes in the kitchen, when Sydneys dad called.

'What do you mean? Well... could I ask to stay here while you're... gone? I don't want to stay home alone. It gives me the creeps... yes, I understand... OK, and if they say yes, can I stay? Thank you. Okay, yes sir. Bye.' and Sydney hung up.

'Do you think it would be too much of a burden if I could stay over? My dad has some... business to take care of, and I don't want to be stuck home alone. It gets kind of creepy. Especially at night.' Sydney asked, twiddling her fingers nervously.

'Sure, we don't mind. We have a sleeping bag you could use. What time will he be back tomorrow?' Tonks asked her.

'He should be back around noon, I suppose.' Sydney turned pink.

'Well, tonight should be fun. Don't stay up too late girls.' Tonks smiled.

Later that night, Sarah and Sydney pitched camp in Sarah's room. They were both sleeping on sleeping bags, but planned on talking first.

'What do you think your dad's like?' Sydney asked her.

'I don't know. My mother barely talks about him, but does say he was a good guy. Nothing more. But if I had to guess, I would say he had brown hair. It explains my hair colour. I would also have to say he was tall, because I'm tall. I'm taller than mum, and I love reading. What do you think about your mum?'

'Well,' Sydney turned over. 'I believe she's the best in the world. I don't think she abandoned me because she didn't want me, I think she gave me up because she couldn't raise me, and she wanted me to have a chance at life. I bet she's tall, with red hair, fiery red hair, like the tips of mine, and has this weird shade of purple blue eyes like me.'

'Wow, that's a lot of detail. I wish I had that.'

'Yes, well, I've given it tons of thought while I was growing up. Most of it is about her. I have expectations. I would love for her to be like your mum! So kind like that! Just makes you wonder.' Sarah scooted more into her sleeping bag. 'But enough day-dreaming. Let's go to sleep, I'm tired.' and Sydney fell asleep, followed quickly by Sarah.

'Is the order ready, Taley?' Remus Lupin stood towering over the figure hunched over at the desk.

'Yes, this will help you find the person you seek once and for all. No one must know. I expect you told no one?'

'Rest assured I told no one. My daughter is at her new friends house, thinking I'm away on business. This is too important for me to tell her. She doesn't know, and she musn't know.'

'She will find out. She's cunning, which I admit, she gets from her mother. But we must not help her out with finding the truth. These things never stay quiet.' The man called Taley told him wisely.

'And when that day comes I shall be prepared. Now, how much do I owe you?'

'Well, that's...'

But the conversation was heard no more, as Sydney woke screaming, all sweaty and gasping for her breath from her nightmare.

'Sydney, what's wrong? You were yelling in your sleep and kicking.' Sarah told her, sitting worriedly by Sydneys sleeping bag.

'It's just been a long day.' Sydney told her, afraid that she might let something slip in this state.

'Is everything alright?' Tonks appeared at the door, torch in hand, still wearingher clothes from the previous day. 'I was just about to go to bed when I heard the circutbrakers get cut, and then I heard Syndey scream.'

'Mum,' smiled Sarah, 'You were still awake at 4 in the morning? Why?'

Tonks didn't want to say because this might happen, so she lied. 'I was caught up on this old Mu... movie.' Tonks, said catching herself in time.

Sydney looked at Tonks curiously. 'Well, I don't want to linger on thsis moment. I'm just going to go back to sleep.' and Sydney pretended to go to sleep.

Tonks stood in the doorway wondering whether to stay or go and she decided to leave, knowing she could always Apparate or sprint in if they needed her help.

When Sydney heard the door close, she surreptitiously looked around to make sure Tonks was really gone. Seeing this she turned to Sarah who sat watching her.

'Sarah, she knows. I know she knows.' Sydney told her, tears starting to break through their barrier.

'Knows what, Sydney? What does she know that I don't know, that somehow you know?' Sarah asked her, coming closer.

'That he's here, Sarah.'

'Who? Who's here?' Sarah asked more urgently.

Sydney, who had been crying into her hands, looked up into Sarah's confused face.

'He's come to take her home.' was all Sarah heard before Sydney broke into incomprehensible rants, until Sarah motioned for her to stop.

'Somethings wrong. I can feel it.'

Tonks opened her bedroom door, closed it securely, then went to lie flat on her bed, closing her eyes. She felt something move in the background and smiled.

'Well, well, well, it's about time. I was wondering when you were going to show up. Nice of you to show up tonight, very special night indeed. Sarah is having a sleepover with your daughter.' Tonks smirked.

'Hello Nymphadora. It's been 11 long years.' Remus appeared from the shadows.

* * *

Be thinking about what to think because this is not what you think.

Did ya like it!? Remember to review!! Big smile shows teeth with closed eyes don't ask


End file.
